


Rose Petals

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Lace Panties, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Ruby gets stuck in a hole in a wall and Blake and Weiss take the opportunity to have some fun





	Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Animelife24]

Weiss and Blake just got out of a cafe and strolled down the streets of Vale when a miserable wail echoed from an alley. Confused and concerned the girls decided to investigate with weapons at the ready.

However, their caution was unwarranted, and they started snickering when they found the source of the noise. Sticking out of a hole in a wooden barrier was the lower half of their team leader.  
“Ruby? What are you doing there?”, Blake giggled. The wailing ceased.  
“Blake! Thank goodness!”, Ruby rejoiced.  
“I’m here, too, by the way”, Weiss said.  
“So much the better! Can you guys get me out of here?”, Ruby asked.

“Sure, but how did you get stuck in there anyway?”, Blake asked. Ruby’s legs tensed up and trembled as if she was angry and grew limp a second later.  
“I was shopping for ammo when I saw a little girl pursuing a cat. She almost got run over when she ran onto the street without looking, so I saved her. She asked me if I could help her since I’m super fast and of course I said yes! So I went after the kitty and followed it into this alley. I thought I had it cornered, but it slipped through this hole and I… got stuck”

Weiss and Blake had a hearty laugh before they set about pulling Ruby out. Her skirts made it difficult to get a proper grip, and since no one wanted to tear her clothes apart, Blake and Weiss decided to check if they could get a better hold on her under her skirt.

When they peeked underneath the layers upon layers of frilly fabric, both of them blushed hard. Ruby wore surprisingly risque panties. The red panties matched the rest of her outfit and were largely see through with floral pattern embroidery. The only part that was opaque covered her pussy, but it didn’t help much. The panties hugged her luscious rear tightly. It cut into her flesh ever so slightly, hinting at how soft her butt would feel if touched, and her plush labia were clearly outlined on the fabric, leaving virtually nothing to the imagination.

Weiss and Blake exchanged a look. Both of them thought Ruby was a cutie, but that view was just stupidly hot. Weiss pushed her thighs together. Her erection was already straining against her own panties, while Blake felt very restricted by her tight pants.  
“Hey, what are you guys doing?”, Ruby asked. The girls snapped out of their lewd stupor and Blake grabbed Ruby’s waist. However, her boner posed a problem. To exert as much force as possible she’d have to get close to Ruby, but she didn’t want her leader to notice her erection. So she was forced to make a halfhearted attempt at pulling her out. Her hands slipped, she stumbled backwards, and her fingers caught in the waistband of Ruby’s panties.

Blake fell onto her rear, and when she looked up, had a stellar view of Ruby’s bare pussy and ass.  
“Blake!? What the heck!”, Ruby cried and flailed her legs around in an attempt to cover herself up. Her panties came completely off in the process.  
“I-I’m sorry, Ruby. I slipped!”, Blake said. She lifted Ruby’s panties up and looked at them. They were still warm. Weiss squatted down and stared at the lacy little undergarment for a long moment, before she pushed her nose against it and inhaled, Blake saw how her eyelids fluttered, and she sighed airily. Blake followed suit. The naughty smell made her blood boil and her cock ache.

Another look passed between her and Weiss. Both of them smiled lewdly before they turned towards Ruby’s naked butt.  
“Come on, guys. This isn’t funny anymore. Help m-iiihhh!”, Ruby squealed when a slender finger traced her tender slit.  
“What are yo-ah! Mmmh!”, she moaned as more fingers joined and rubbed her lips gingerly. It was Weiss, marveling at how soft those sweet squishy lips felt beneath her fingers.

Two hands, belonging to Blake, settled on her buttocks and started fondling them. Blake shuddered at the feeling of Ruby’s soft, shapely butt.  
“Girls! You ca-aaah! ...Can’t do th-aah!”, Ruby tried to protest, but she was starting to feel hot and didn’t sound very convincing.

Blake and Weiss loved this fine booty, but merely touching soon wasn’t enough anymore. Ruby was getting wet, and both girls wanted to get a taste of that. Ruby squealed when two warm, wet things started licking her labia. They slowly wiggled their way in between them, towards her sensitive, pink insides.  
“Ooooh, maybe this isn’t so baaaaad. Haaaa!”, Ruby moaned. Her face was flushed. There was no denying that this was enjoyable anymore. If anything, she was mad that her hands and mouth didn’t have anything to do.

Meanwhile, Blake and Weiss’ mouths were smeared with pussy juice, and both of them felt ready to burst. Weiss slipped out of her own lacy panties and unzipped her skirt, giving her erection the room it needed. Her cock was thick and veiny, with a fat glans that promised lots of stimulation to whichever pussy was fortunate enough to get stuffed with it. Blake also couldn’t bear it anymore. She pulled down her pants along with her panties, letting her boner spring forth. Hers was a long, elegant cock, slightly curved to one side. A singly thick vein ran across it and throbbed with excitement.

Being civilized young women, Blake and Weiss played rock-paper-scissors to decide who’d get to go first. Blake won, leaving Weiss to watch and jerk off with Ruby’s panties while she waited for her turn.

The cat faunus was tempted to sandwich her cock between Ruby’s luscious butt cheeks, but she didn’t want to ruin the surprise. She pushed her glans slowly past Ruby’s tender petals. The warm wetness beyond made her shudder. She grabbed Ruby’s waist firmly, braced herself, and started pushing forward.  
“Wha- ahhh! OH!”, Ruby moaned as inch after inch filled her pussy up. She squeaked when Blake’s tip pushed against her cervix. Nothing had ever touched her so deeply. It was warm and hard and felt incredible. She was speechless, as was Blake. Ruby’s pussy enveloped her completely. It was blissfully warm and squeezed her lovingly.

“How is it?”, Weiss asked. Blake couldn’t answer. All she could do was pull her hips back, and thrust forward again. Then she did it again; and again, and before long she was fucking Ruby’s little snatch with wild abandon. That was answer enough for Weiss. She was incredibly jealous, but at least she would get her turn soon.

Ruby was blown away. She had all but forgotten about being stuck in a hole. All she could think about was how incredible sex felt. She moaned lustily and wiggled her hips a little bit. It made Blake’s curvy cock rub her in all kinds of new and exciting ways.

It was a miracle that no passerby walked in on them with how loud Ruby and Blake got towards the end. Blake cried out when she slammed her hips into Ruby and started releasing lots of hot cum inside her. Ruby mewled with delight when her insides were flooded.

Weiss grew a little concerned when Blake just stood there for about half a minute, trembling and twitching.  
“Everything okay?”, she asked, still rubbing her cock. She wanted to get her turn already. Blake looked at her through half-lidded eyes.  
“She’s milking me dry”. Shortly after, Blake pulled out and took deep breaths. Her cock dangled between her legs half-limp and glistening with Ruby’s juices. None of Blake’s sperm leaked from the tight little pussy.

Weiss bit her lower lip and got in position. Pushing her glans past Ruby’s lips gave her goosebumps.  
“There’s more?”, Ruby asked, clearly delighted. Since Blake had warmed her up, Weiss didn’t feel the need to take it slow.  
“Lots more, Ruby!”, she said and thrust forward. Her impressive girth stretched Ruby’s tight hole wide open, making the leader gasp in surprise.  
“S-so thick...”, Ruby moaned.

Weiss’ girth made up for the fact that she couldn’t reach all the way inside that sweet little hole. Weiss made Ruby shriek on occasion. Her pussy was especially sensitive after the orgasm Blake had bestowed upon her and Weiss fucked her as hard as Blake had done at the end right from the get-go. It was just so easy to move in her creamy little hole.

Ruby started writhing when another orgasm hit her. Weiss inhaled sharply when her pussy suddenly seized up, but she kept thrusting. It felt like Ruby’s pussy had a life of its own the way it quaked and trembled, almost as if it wanted to massage Weiss. Now she understood why Blake had just stood there after her climax.

However, Weiss could hold out longer. She fucked Ruby even harder during her orgasm. Her cries of pleasure and the squishy noises their mating made were music to her ears; music that was harshly interrupted when Ruby came again.  
“Weiss!”, she screamed and squirted. Her pussy went wild, undulating and twitching like crazy. It was too much for Weiss to take anymore.

She buried her thick cock as deep inside Ruby as she could and released torrents of piping hot semen. She did as Blake had done. She stayed there and savored every little twitch of Ruby’s lovely pussy until she had completely exhausted her reserves of cum.

When Weiss eventually stepped back, Ruby was babbling incoherently. Her legs dangled just out of reach of the ground, until she slipped and fell out of the hole. Weiss was still dazed from her orgasm, but Blake was ready to catch Ruby before she hurt herself.

“Are you alright, Ruby?”, Blake asked. Ruby answered by planting a deep kiss on her lips. A thin string of saliva lingered between them when Ruby pulled away again.  
“You two are big bullies, you know that?”, she said. She wore a big happy smile on her beet-red face.  
“Sorry...”, Weiss said, feeling ashamed for what they’d done.  
“Wanna know how you can make it up to me?”, Ruby asked. Weiss and Blake nodded. “By doing that to me regularly from now on. Preferably on a bed”, she said and smiled at her teammates.

Blake and Weiss were overjoyed, not only by Ruby’s forgiveness, but by the prospect of slamming her pussy regularly from now on.  
“And one more thing. You can keep my panties, you horndogs”, Ruby said with a big grin. Weiss and Blake blushed at the jibe.


End file.
